


Apocalypse Snow

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Animal Death, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Mercy Killing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The cast of YOI deals with effects of a very different pandemic.
Relationships: Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Apocalypse Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts), [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



„It can’t be possible, right?” Victor pleaded Feltsman while gently cradling Makkachin in his arms.

“The symptoms fit,” Feltsman replied grimly, “I’m sorry, Victor, but we can’t risk Makkachin turning.”

“I-,” Victor choked on tears, “I’ll do it. Just leave me for a while, let me say goodbye.”

Feltsman nodded, putting his right hand on Yuri’s shoulder and walking with the silent boy further into the woods. That was all he could do for Victor. He silently cursed whomever caused the pandemic and destroyed everything they held dear, and if it was God, he will shout into His face in the afterlife.


End file.
